Standard Gauging System
The Standard Gauging System is the classification system used by ability gauges and other such people to measure the relative strength of an ability in unORDINARY. Levels The Standard Gauging System ranks abilities on a scale of 1.0 to 10.0, with people ranked at 1.0 being powerless. Power levels are determined by the formula (P*M)/10 with P''' meaning potential of the ability and '''M meaning mastery of the ability. Potential P''' stands for an '''potential and represents the base power of an ability. An ability's potential is hereditary and therefore cannot be altered. Mastery M''' stands for '''mastery and represents how well a user knows, controls, and uses their ability. Mastery can easily be altered depending on factors such as strength, range, accuracy, recharge rate, ingenuity of user, and so on. Tiers Every ability is categorised into one of the four tiers (and one sub-tier): low, mid, elite, and high (god being a subcategory of high-tier). Colloquially, people prefer to use their tiers to show their strength rather than their exact ability level. Low Tier Individuals with an ability level between 1.0 and 1.9 are considered low-tiers. Because of their weakness and defenselessness, low-tiers are considered the lowest social class and are treated as such. Likewise, they take great pleasure in bullying the powerless. Powerless individuals, better known by the slur cripple, have a level of 1.0 and are notable for having no natural superhuman ability. Uru-chan's Twitter post regarding Cripples Currently, Lin is the only confirmed low-tier. However, it is implied that W. H. Doe is one as well.Chapter 47 Mid Tier Individuals with an ability level between 2.0 and 3.4 are mid-tiers, regular, everyday citizens of average power; mid-tiers are also the most common tier and have the most diversity in terms of abilities. Most individuals falling under this category are considered very powerful compared to low-tiers. Known Mid-tiers Elite Tier Individuals with an ability level between 3.5 and 4.9 are considered elite-tiers. The second-highest tier, these gifted individuals are not only extremely competent in combat, but also comprise some of the most well-respected social groups and take on positions of prestige and authority. Known Elite-tiers High Tier Individuals with an ability level of 5 and above are the especially powerful high-tiers, a class of rare and extremely powerful people whose abilities easily trump most others without need of much strategy or finesse. According to Keene, who is the head of security at Wellston Private High School, a single high-tier is like a one-man army. Chapter 41 High-tiers who engage in vigilante-styled crime-fighting outside of official government or civil defence authorities are called "superheroes". Recently, the crime syndicate EMBER has been targeting them. Known High-tiers God Tier These exceptional and revered individuals belong to a subcategory of high-tiers with an ability level between 6.0 and 10.0. They are the nigh-invincible god-tiers, the most powerful of the high-tiers, people who are not only born with extraordinary power, but have discovered and mastered each and every intricacy of their ability. According to uru-chan, a god-tier can only be defeated by another god-tier. Bonus Episode 2 The power disparity between god-tiers and the lower tiers is especially evident in Arlo's curb-stomp battle against Rein. Arlo, Narisa, and Seraphina are the only confirmed god-tiers. Notes & Trivia * Lin and suppsedly W. H. Doe are the only canonical low-tiers. * John's former status as a cripple would have made him a low tier. * Uru-chan's stats also say she is a low-tier. References Category:Content Category:Abilities